universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Boog and Elliot
Entrance Helicopter Ride Beth's helicopter drops Boog and Elliot off to the battlefield. Special Moves Neutral B - Elliot Boog calls for Elliot and can do one of the following specific actions: Neutral B: Woo-Hoo's - This'll heal Boog when damaged. Side B: Elliot Throw - Boog will throw Elliot at opponents. Up B: Side B - Dinkleman Up B - Ducks The ducks grab Boog up in the air and let go. Move Origin From the scene in Open Season where Serge and Deni are grabbing the skunks to stink all the hunters. Down B - Switch Boog/Elliot switch out with Elliot/Boog. Final Smash - ROAAR!! Boog pounces an opponent and roars loudly at its face! Move Origin In the movie, Open Season, Boog pounces on Shaw for shooting Elliot and scaring him in the face and tying him up in knots. KOSFX (Boog) KOSFX1: "Oh!" KOSFX2: "Elliot!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "OOF!" (Elliot) KOSFX1: "Ah!" (Elliot) KOSFX2: "Boog!" Taunts (Boog) Up: (w/ Elliot) *laugh together* (w/o Elliot) "I got ten claws and I ain't afraid to use them." Sd: "Behold, the mighty grizzly!" Dn: *slaps his butt and shakes it* Victory/Losing Poses * Victory #1: Elliot: "Bros before does!" Boog: "Yeah. Bros before does." * Victory #2: Boog: "Keep on prancin', you panty-waisted cow! Elliot: "Yeah. One more word, and I was gonna rack him." Boog: "That's right." * Victory #3: Boog: "P-p-p-p..." Boog & Elliot: "Partneeers!" * Failure/Clap: Boog grabs Elliot's antler with an angry face. Trophy Description (Boog) He is a tame and carefree bear who lives with his owner named Beth and loves watching Wheel of Fortune in her garage, until his parner, Elliot, gets him into trouble. Now they landed smack-dab in the middle of the forest. Boog is worried that he needs to get home and asks help from his new friends, McSquizzy, the squirrel, Buddy, the porcupine, Rosie and Maria, the skunks, Serge and Deni, the ducks, the rabbits, Ian, the deer, and Reilly, the beaver to take down Shaw, the hunter and get back to Timberline in no time. Trophy Description (Elliot) He is a warm-hearted, happy-go-lucky buck and Giselle's boyfriend who is kicked from Ian's herd, and tied on the hood of Shaw's truck! Until, his pal, Boog, the bear, on the other hand unties him free. So, then Elliot tries to help Boog out by a new taste of Woo Hoo bars! But then, now transfered to the middle of the forest, by meeting new friends, the squirrels, Buddy, the porcupine, skunks, ducks, rabbits, and the beavers! Snake Codec Snake: '''Why am I fighting two animals? '''Colonel: '''That's Boog and Elliot you're fighting, Snake. They may look very furry, but don't let that fool you. Boog, is a bear who has a good life with his owner, Beth, but suddenly, meets up with Elliot, his trusty companion who gets him into trouble. '''Snake: Ugh, that's a scary thought. Colonel: '''And now, they're in the middle of the forest all lost and alone, but have a lot of friends over, acorn-throwing squirrels, quacking ducks, and a beaver with a chainsaw. '''Snake: '''ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! '''Colonel: Sadly, no. I am not kidding. So, Boog and Elliot team up with them and it's up to you to fight them! Snake: '''Me? Fight a bunch of animals? '''Colonel: '''Yes, good luck! '''Snake: '''On it, Colonel! Moveset (Boog) '''Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Extras Animal Porcupine (Boog) - Duck (Elliot) - Lawl Food Fishy Crackers (Boog) Woo Hoo's (Elliot) Art Timberline! Series Icon Open Season Logo Victory Theme Paul Westerberg - Right To Arm Bears Kirby Hat Boog Ears Colors and Costumes * Default * Brown (Boog) Red (Elliot) off Banjo-Kazooie * Pink (Boog) Yellow (Elliot) off SpongeBob and Patrick * Red ® * Green (G) * Blue (B) * Sheep Dog (Boog) Mrs. Schlapiano (Elliot) off the disguises in Open Season 2 * Cat (Boog) Dog Elliot (Based off Boog's cat disguise in Open Season 2] * Female Wailing Wompus Werewolf (Boog) off Boog's Werewolf disguise in Open Season: Scared Silly Category:Sony Category:Movie Characters Category:Heros Category:Tag Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Animals Category:Open Season Category:Male Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Maga